Dylandy's Pub
by j-mercuryuk
Summary: The Dylandy Twins take on a new empolyee at thier pub. AU verse inspired by a friend's t-shirt. Written for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Dylandy's Pub. Estbalished 2307**

"Just give him a job Lyle."

Lyle Dylandy turned round to look at his twin brother who rested against the inside of the bar, turning away from the young boy on the other side.

"He's not eighteen yet."

Neil shrugged. "Neither is Feldt."

"That's because she only runs food and we don't need another food runner. Besides, her parents worked for ours. We can't really turn her down now they're dead."

"Put him round pot-wash then. That way, the others are free to do their own jobs on a busy shift. Tieria was really upset at having to wash up the other night. He sulked in that office with the computer for two hours afterwards. The kid clearly wants a job."

"Yeah, but-" Neil quickly glanced at the boy before them and stepped back to his brother. He spoke in a low voice. "Look, I just don't want to have any more of those weirdoes you keep employing."

His twin gave him a look of surprised confusion. "What weirdoes?"

"What weirdoes! Tieria for a start."

"So he's a little pretty."

"He's not just a little pretty. Have you even found out what he is yet?"

Neil just shrugged. "He's Tieria. I don't see that it really matters. Besides, he keeps the men and women happy."

"When he's round the front," Lyle countered. "He spends as much time round the back on that computer now as he does front-of-house."

"He does the paperwork for us, which is a double plus." A wicked grin spread across his face. "Maybe you're just jealous of his good looks."

"For the last bloody time, I am NOT jealous." Wanting to avoid the approaching teasing match, he switched back to the original conversation. "Then what about Alle?"

"What about him?" though something in his brother's tone implied that he knew what was coming.

The younger twin rested a hand on his shoulder. "Neil, the guy talks to himself."

"What's wrong with being chatty?"

"Chatty? He argues with himself. He was scaring away customers. It got so bad that we had to train him to be the chef so he'd be back-of-house, and I'm sure he's got a split personality."

"Okay, so he is a little strange, but this kid seems normal enough."

"You sure?"

The two brothers slowly turned to the waiting boy … staring at them.

"…His stare is kinda freaky…"

Neil nodded at his twin's comment. "Not as freaky as that guy who came in the other day; the one who booked the back room for a wedding reception."

"He was scary."

"So it's decided." The elder twin clamped a hand on his brother's shoulder as he walked past.

"Yeah…wait, no!" but Neil was already in front of the boy.

"You free tomorrow night?" The boy nodded. "You can have a trial shift tomorrow evening, round wash up. Seven p.m. till nine p.m. We'll see how you do then."

A trial shift. That was fine, he could deal with that.

Neil continued. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy straightened. "Setsuna F. Seiei."

Lyle came to stand beside his brother. "Whoa, I didn't know it was possible to be that serious when saying your own name."

(&)

"Neil! What the hell is going on out there?"

That man being addressed looked up from peering over Tieria's shoulder in order to see the computer screen. "It's called a pub. We exchange drinks, mostly of the alcoholic variety, for money and we also serve pub food till te-"

"I know that. I mean why is Alle working at the bar."

"We're short staffed and the only person I could get in was for the kitchen."

"What about Tieria?"

The possible man turned to glare at Lyle. "I'm working on Veda."

"Wh-" Neil could see the realisation dawning on his brother. "You NAMED our computer!"

Neil straightened, deciding it would be best to stop this now, before Lyle tried dragging the 'man' out by his feet while the employee desperately clung onto his dear computer. "Tieria is sorting out some issues on the computer, so he can't work out front yet. I'll be out in a few, but I think I may need to help Linda in the kitchen. Just go help Alle in the bar."

Lyle shot his brother a look. "You better be."

Turning, Lyle marched from the tiny office and into the pub.

You know, I could always lend a hand," said a voice from the table closest to the office. "I wouldn't mind. I could even manage for you."

Keeping his patience, barely, he turned to the owner of the voice. "I trust you as much as I'd trust an alcoholic in a brewery, Miss Sumeragi."

With that he turned away from the busty brunette, who was surrounded by men. He marched away, ignoring the woman's laughter in his ears. This was gonna be a baaaad evening, he could just feel it.

He squeezed through the crowd with a few well placed 'excuse me's. Finally reaching the bar, he walked past the cover barman, who was muttering under his breath.

"No, I can't do that."

"But he was extremely rude."

"I won't do it."

"Oh great," Dylandy muttered, "I get to share the shift with Gollum."

Neil walked out of the office and gave him a cheery wave as he went into the kitchen. Lyle just glared at him. "I'm going to kill you."

(&)

"Mr Dylandy, what are you doing?"

The last thing the little pink haired waitress expected see when she entered the staff room at the end of her shift was the eldest Dylandy hiding unsuccessfully under a pile of coats. Suffice to say, Feldt was taken aback.

"Hiding," the man offered, by way of explanation. When Feldt continued to look confused, he expanded, "From Lyle. Tonight went really badly, what with the dye prank, Alle's grouchy side coming out and..." he trailed off and shuddered. "He's 'a little' mad at me."

"Oh I see, Mr Dylandy."

Neil sighed and stood up, coats falling around him. "I've told you, it's Neil." He brushed a few remaining coats off of him.

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Nonsense. Everyone calls me Neil…except for Tieria that is, but he's just Tieria. Try it."

"I sho-"

"Nope, that's not it. It's Ne-i-l."

Feldt looked up at him. "Neil."

The man grinned widely. "That's it. Now, make sure to say that from now on. I'd better let you get changed now."

"No, wait."

Neil turned round and raised an eyebrow. "You want me to stay and watch you change?"

The girl's eyes flew wide open and her cheeks went crimson. "No! I just…" she put down her apron on a table, next to her bag. Unzipping the main bag pocket she dug around and pulled out a small tin. Taking off the lid she turned round and held it out to the attractive employer. Her cheeks were still red. "Erm, I made some cookies for-"

The door to the staff room burst open. "Neil! You cowardly brother of mine! So this is where… Ooooh, cookies." Lyle spotted the double chocolate chip cookies in the young waitress's hands and plucked the tin away from her.

The shy girl lifted her hand, but didn't quite have the courage to snatch the biscuits back. "No – I .. they.." she tried to explain that she'd made them for the other twin but the words got stuck in her throat.

He didn't seem to hear, instead taking a large bite from one. "Mmmm, good cookies Feldt." He suddenly stopped and looked at the girl. She wasn't sure if the guilty expression had anything to do with the theft of her loving labour.

"Feldt, you know you keep your puppy in the pen in the back of the bar garden?"

The beginning of nerves rising could be felt in her gut. "Yes?"

"Well, you know he sometimes escapes."

The nerves were starting to turn to fear. "Yes?"

"Well, you know that prank earlier in the shift…."

He opened the door and picked up a small bundle. He held it out to her. It barked and she realised it was her puppy. Her eyes filled up with tears as she gazed upon her dear little dog, no longer snow white but bright orange.

"!"

(&)

Setsuna looked up at the wail, as he waited outside the team room. Alle stopped beside him, his arms full of bottles of cider; his mood was back to its 'normal' calm, kind state. Feeling for the new kid, he tried to reassure him. "It's not normally like this."

The boy turned to look at him.

"Not every shift anyway."

The boy continued staring at him.

"We occasionally have normal shifts."

The kid looked back at the door.

'At least he'd fit in with everyone here,' Alle thought, as he shook his head and walked off to restock the bar and assist Tieria.

(&)

Lyle walked out of the team room, where Feldt quietly sobbed over her puppy while Neil tried to comfort her.

"At least you'll be able to spot him more easily when you take him for walks."

Feldt just continued sobbing. Lyle was glad when the door closed behind him. Jesus, that had been awkward. He turned to find himself nearly tripping over the new boy. "Oh, good work Setsuna."

"So do I have the job?"

Lyle sighed. He couldn't turn the kid down now, not after he'd stayed for an extra hour. "I guess so. No reason to turn you down."

"Thank you."

Alle walked back through the corridor. His arms encumbered by the remaining plates. Setsuna turned and walked back towards his new co-worker.

"Hey where are you going? You've finished, you don't have to do those."

The boy turned round briefly. "I am the dishwasher."

Lyle groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Great, just what I need to make today prefect, another weirdo working for me."

**End**

Hey guys, I hope everyone enjoyed that as this is my first Gundam 00 fanfic. Just a quick note; as I said in the summary, this was written for a friend of mine; messangercat, based on her t-shirt while we were waiting in line at Amecon. She's a great written who does great Gundam 00 fanfiction, so please go check her out (she's in my favourite author list).


	2. Chapter 2

Much To my surprise…well, not that much surprise; this has a tendency of happening to me, I find myself writing a second chapter for this. Inspiration hit while I was in Hyde Park on the 18th watching some Irish dancers. Though I did decide, while typing this up, that everyone in this will have an Irish accent…expect for Tieria…I just can't picture him with an Irish accent….

**Dylandy's Pub 2**

"Neil." Lyle's voice was calm, overly so. "Haro is bright orange…how the hell do you lose a bright orange dog!"

His twin looked at him desperately. "Don't ask me. I thought it would be impossible."

"Did you _try_ looking for it?"

Neil looked at him in a condescending manner. "Oh, what a fan-fucking-tastic idea! Why didn't I think of that simple solution to all of my problems?"

"Hey, I'm not the idiot who lost the impossible-to-lose dog."

"I'm not an idiot, I just got careless."

"No, careless was when you let angry Alle out front with a knife. This is stupidity. What are you gonna tell her when she gets here?"

"That's why I need you to come with me to the park and help me look."

"Oh no you don't, you're not dragging me down with you. She hates me enough as it is for making the thing orange in the first place. Not that it was even my fault, I was just the messenger. You'd think a week was enough time to see the funny side of things."

"Come on Lyle, she'll kill, me if I tell her I lost it. Just come and help me. We're sure to find him if we work together. Do it as a favour to your dear brother, no, your dear twin."

The twin in question crossed his arms. "And who will look after the pub while we're both away?"

"I can do it for you?"

The twins turned to see Miss Sumeragi leaning against the door frame of the office.

Lyle threw his hands wide and nearly shrieked his next words: "How do you keep getting in here?"

"Your staff should be more careful when typing in the lock code, anyone could see it."

"They shouldn't see it – it's back-of-house. Why would anyone even want to be there in the first place? Customers aren't allowed there, you're not allowed there."

Neil leaned on the back of his brother's chair, sporting a confused expression as he shook a finger towards the door. "Didn't I lock that behind me?"

"I have me ways." The busty woman examined her nails.

"Because that really inspires me to trust you with the pub," Lyle retorted.

"That's not the issue at hand here; it's whether you want to find your mysterious disappearing puppy."

"What are you even doing here?" Lyle continued, ignoring her comment. "It's Monday afternoon. Don't you have a job you should be doing?"

She stopped examining her nails. "Lunch break."

"It's three p.m.," Neil pointed out.

"It's a late lunch."

Lyle leaned back into his chair. "You don't actually have a job do you? That's why you're always here bugging us instead."

She smiled at them. "For your information, I work at home."

"Last time I checked this was a pub, not your house."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"No! We never want your help."

The brunette sighed. "Fine, I just hope that little Feldt isn't too heartbroken. I know how much she loved that dog."

"Miss Sumeragi?"

She smiled and slyly glanced back at him. "Yes, Mister Dylandy?"

"Get out my office. _And_," Lyle added, "my staffroom."

The woman walked away laughing, increasing his suspicions that she did this to wind him up.

"Lyle..." his brother started.

"No! There's no one else to look after the pub."

"Just leave it to Tieria. We can trust him and it's not busy. In fact, we're really quiet." His brother looked at him in such a forlorn manner that he couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "Please Lyle," he begged.

Lyle groaned. "Fine. You have one hour of my time."

"Thank you! I knew I could count on you." He grabbed his twin's wrist and dragged his brother from the room. "We'll take my car."

He closed the office door behind him, hearing the lock catch. He quickly made his way through the staffroom and down the corridor to the pub floor, still pulling his brother. He passed Tieria at the bar. "We're going out, you're in charge."

"Where you going?"

He turned to see his top waitress standing behind them.

"Hey Christina. We had a small accident."

The younger twin yanked himself out of his brother's grip. "We? I'm not the one who lost Haro."

Christina's eyes went wide. "You lost Haro! Feldt is gonna kill you." Her shock then faded into confusion. "Isn't he still bright orange. How'd you managed to lose him?"

"Just make sure Sumeragi doesn't get back into the office," Neil replied, and marched out of the pub. "I have a puppy to find."

(&)

Feldt place her bags in the staffroom. She looked at the office door. She was early, an hour so, but the library had closed earlier than she had expected and it really wasn't worth going home in that time so she had decided to come here to finish studying while she waited to start work.

She took out a tin of homemade cookies. It didn't work last time, but this time she had an excuse; a thank you present for looking after Haro all day. She approached the office door and knocked.

No answer.

She tried again. Still no answer.

She opened the tin and her face fell. Oh no, all the biscuits had broken apart! She couldn't give this to Neil now, and she'd spent yesterday evening trying to get them just right. She didn't know when they'd all broken up, all she'd done was sit in the library all day.

The staff door opened behind her and she turned to see Setsuna enter the room.

"Hello Setsuna. Aren't you early?"

"Lyle said he'd give me my uniform today."

"Oh, I see."

The room lapsed into awkward silence. She held out the cookie tin to him. "Cookie?"

He took a piece. "Thank you."

The room lapsed back into silence. The two teenagers stood three feet apart, Feldt looking awkwardly at the cookie tin, Setsuna munching on the cookie.

(&)

Lyle slumped against the make-table window, a large 'window' through which prepared and cooked food was passed to be served. An hour he had promised. One hour. And he had wasted two with his moronic brother. Said brother leaned against the wall opposite him.

"You guys look depressed," Alle said, leaning against the make-table.

"Feldt is gonna kill me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Hey Neil," Christina came up to the owners. "Did you find Feldt's dog?"

Alle looked at them in disbelief. "You lost her dog?" He frowned. "How'd you los-"

"Lose a bright orange dog?" Neil finished in an exasperated tone. "By being an idiot."

"Poor dog." The brothers and waitress looked to the possibly psychopathic chef. "What? I like dogs."

Christina shook her head. "Well, you better know what you're gonna be telling her because she's coming on shift any minute now."

Neil groaned. "Don't remind me."

The door to the back of the pub swung open and the girl in question stepped through. She saw the group and smiled up at them. Her eyes were so happy, so trusting, so unaware of disaster and so ready to kill the loser of her dog. "Neil, thank you so much for looking after Haro today. It really helped." She looked around, missing the man's guilty expression. "Where is he?"

"I'm really sorry. I…."

The pink haired girl looked up at the older man. Her eyes were wide as fear began to creep into them. This was gonna be painful, Lyle's heart really went out to their young waitress.

"I…took Haro to our house. I just thought that after last week it would be better to keep him away from the pub. You know, in case something else happens. I'm really sorry, I should have asked first. I hope that's okay. I'll pick you up after work and I'll take you home."

"That's very kind of you Mist- Neil." She blushed a little, and Lyle wondered how his brother could be so thick and not notice she had a huge crush on him. "I should clock in. Oh," she turned to the other Dylandy twin. "Setsuna is still waiting for you to get his new uniform."

He slapped his forehead. "Bugger it, I forgot. I'll be with him in a minute. You go clock in."

"Okay," and with a quick nod she was off.

As soon as she was out of earshot Neil hissed out, "I've got four hours to find that god-damned dog." He disappeared, sprinting out the door.

Lyle smiled wickedly. "That's odd."

Christina looked round to him. "What is?"

His smile turned to a grin. "I've never seen a dead man run before."

(&)

A young woman walked into the Dylandy's pub, still dressed in her Irish dancing clothes from earlier that day. Her dress was a deep moss green, decorated with gold embroidery, while navy blue added more colour to the costume. The short and stiff skirt brushed her leg to half way down her thigh. She'd taken off her long socks and dancing shoes, opting for more comfortable trainers and pop socks. Her brown hair was tied back and styled into tight curls that she always felt looked slightly ridiculous. A matching headband adorned her head, more for appearance than practical use. She shifted the dog in her arms as she stepped inside to the bright and happy bar.

" lovely legs," a man to her left wolf-whistled.

She turned her head and gave the man a withering look that silenced any more howling from the drunken fool. Tossing her head, she walked past them, heading towards the manager's office.

"Hey, you!" As she reached the bar, the man behind it called out to her in a foreign accent. Well, she 'said' man, but if it hadn't been for his voice she would never have guessed. This guy was pretty. _Very_ pretty. Prettier than any of the girls in her year, with his porcelain skin and immaculate purple hair. Not even his glasses were particularly masculine. This had to be Tieria she concluded. The 'man' continued, "You don't look eighteen."

She smiled at him. "That's because I'm not."

She didn't give him time to reply as she turned back to her previous task. Ah, there; near the back-of-house entrance stood two men and a little pink-haired waitress … did anyone have normal-coloured hair in this establishment? A few feet away stood an older waitress and a man who, judging from his uniform, was the chef this evening.

Neil spoke, "Feldt, about Haro…"

The dog in the Irish dancer's arms barked happily. The congregated group all turned round to her, the faces of all but the youngest betraying surprise.

The girl smiled. "Haro, there you are." She quickly strode towards the dancer and took the puppy into her own arms.

Neil's shocked, open-mouthed expression turned into a beaming smile. He threw his arms wide, narrowly missing his twin. "AMY! Beloved sister! You bought Haro from home. That was good of you, but you could have changed first, it wasn't that urgent, we could've waited." He slung an arm around her shoulders and continued babbling, not letting her voice her confusion. "Speaking of which, how was the competition? Bet you kicked those other guys' arses." He led her away to the kitchen door, with a quick reassurance that he'd be with Feldt in a few minutes, before continuing to talk to his sister. "Tell me about it and we'll sort something out for you to eat."

They vanished into the kitchen, still locked together in a crushing one arm hug. "It was great, but I didn't bring Haro from home."

"I know," her brother said out of the corner of his mouth. "I lost the puppy earlier, when I took him out for a walk. I told her I left it at home, to keep him out of trouble."

Ami looked at her oldest brother, her mind boggled. A flood of a hundred questions and comments filled her head. Finally her mind settled on one simple thought that stuck out in her mind: "Why did God give me brothers?"

"Because technically, dearest little sister, he gave your brothers a sister."

She snorted. "That doesn't make it any better."

He stopped and turned her to face him. He looked serious, except for that tell-tale sparkle in his eyes. "You wouldn't rather be all alone in the world than have two loving brothers looking out for you, now would you?"

She nodded. "You're right." She turned and continued walking, throwing over her shoulder, "I'd rather have a cat?"

**End of Chapter 2**

There you go another chapter. I have no idea if there will be another chapter after this, maybe if inspiration strikes again. Maria/Souma was actually originally supposed to be in this originally, but she didn't make the cut in the end. I hope you all liked this as much as the last one.


End file.
